Who You Are
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: One of the dance steps made the masked man dip Sakura down low, his face hovering just above hers... Before she knew it, he kissed her softly. Sakura closed her eyes, and fell into the kiss as well, enjoying it blissfully. SxS oneshot


Happy Birthday, Syaoran-kun! Enjoy this oneshot for you! - Lauren

.o0o.

The prom that year was a masquerade ball, or rather dance. The ball was an interesting mix of modern and medieval times. Tomoyo had forced her into coming, even with the embarrassment of her lack of a date. Still, she couldn't deny that the music was great, the food was good, and the place was decorated beautifully.

Despite all this, she really didn't have any interest in dancing. Plenty of other high school students danced, but Sakura simply watched.

"Come on," Tomoyo urged. "Dance!"

"I'm going to step on somebody's feet or make a fool of myself. No way."

"Fine," Tomoyo huffed. "I'm off to find Eriol." She waded away through the crowd.

Sakura sighed. Her friend was at last off her back.

The music at the place was very mixed up. For every eight dance songs there were two slow songs and an orchestral song for ballroom dancing. The ballroom song came on now.

Somebody appeared in front of her, bowing. He wore a mask, of course. Everybody did.

Then he held out a hand to Sakura. "Would you like to dance?" he asked politely.

She laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer. I'll step on your feet."

"Then I'll be sure to dodge them," he said with a shrug and a small smile. "Please?"

Sakura looked at him carefully, and then nodded slowly. She placed her hand in his, standing up, and let him take her to the dance floor.

They said nothing as they danced. Sakura found herself slowly finding her rhythm, and then allowing the masked man to lead her through. At last she didn't need to focus on the steps, and could focus on the man. He was taller than she was. He was lean, well muscled, and undeniably handsome. He wore a mask covering most of his face, as the ball required. What she could see of his hair was black, and his eyes were a bright hazel color. Sakura met his eyes, and did not look away. She found that she simply could not.

One of the dance steps made the masked man dip Sakura down low, his face hovering just above hers. The thoughts in her mind scattered wildly. He brought her back up again, standing a little closer to her than before.

Before she knew it, he kissed her softly. Sakura closed her eyes, and fell into the kiss as well, enjoying it blissfully.

The kiss ended, and he pulled away. The song ended, and people clapped. He bowed, let go of her hand, and wordlessly left.

Sakura pressed her hand to her lips, and brought it down again. She walked calmly to the side of the dance again, sitting once more.

Tomoyo returned. "I'm back, Sakura," she said.

Sakura did not answer, thinking. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Did you dance?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

Sakura seemed to hear that, and nodded. "I did."

"Was it a stranger?"

"I didn't recognize them," she said truthfully. She closed her eyes, leaning back, letting herself smile slightly as she crossed her arms.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me," Sakura murmured.

Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura in shock. "Really?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"And you enjoyed it!" Tomoyo said. "You honestly enjoyed it!"

Sakura continued to smile.

"Maybe you're finally over him, Sakura?"

She shook her head lightly, confusing Tomoyo. "Excuse me, Tomoyo. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Don't leave the dance!"

Sakura rose, and looked away into the distance with sad eyes, but still smiled. "I'd rather leave the dance than face regret for the rest of my life," she said quietly.

Tomoyo could not respond to that. Sakura walked away, and exited the hallway quietly. The air outside was slightly cold, but refreshing. She appreciated it for a moment, and continued to walk, loosening the ties on her mask. She arrived at a familiar tree, and pulled off the mask, looking up at a certain branch.

He sat there, smiling, but now his mask was gone, his hair was brown and his eyes were amber. "You found me," he said. He didn't need to be loud at all. The night was silent, the moonlight strong.

"I'll always find you," she replied, smiling softly as well. "And I always remembered. I could tell it was you from the start," He jumped down and pulled her into a firm embrace.

She began to cry, but she couldn't tell whether it was from sadness or happiness, and eventually decided it was both. "I missed you," she whispered, letting his shoulder support her head. He held her tightly, supporting her, and stroked her hair to comfort her. "I missed you so, so much."

"I missed you, too," he admitted. "But I'm here. I promise."

She kissed him in reply. "I love you, Syaoran," she said, smiling brightly.

"I love you, Sakura, and I always will." He wiped her remaining tears away. "Care to dance? Again?"

"Let's go back to the ball and dance," Sakura said. She leaned down and picked up her fallen mask, tying it on again. When she looked, Syaoran was once again wearing his.

Hand in hand they walked back in, smiling with pure happiness.


End file.
